Bearings have traditionally been comprised of an inner and an outer component that rotate relative to one another. A lubricant may be or may not be present in the space between the inner and outer component. The addition of a lubricant is used to decrease friction between the inner and outer component.
Sometimes, dirt, debris and other foreign matter can enter the space between the inner and outer component, thereby contaminating and degrading the effectiveness of the lubricant. Such contamination and degradation can result in wear and premature failure of the bearing. Thus, seals have typically been used to reduce the potential for dirt, debris and other foreign matter from entering into the space between the inner and outer component. Such seals have, in some cases, resulted in an increase in force necessary to rotate the components relative to one another.